The journey
by AnimeFanticGirl
Summary: When the sun is blocked out on this fateful day Evil will return and with deadly power stay, Unless the sons of fates design, Seek the power of 2 and be worthy, Of mine... In ages long since passed in times where magic and sorcery were believed to be real. Legend's were not merely legends they were truths that were passed down through generation to generation. Our legend begins


_In ages long since passed in times where magic and sorcery were believed to be real. Legend's were not merely legends they were truths that were passed down through generation to generation. Our legend begins with our young prince's The eldest brother Arthur and the youngest brother Alfred...now sit and relax as our story begins..._

 _It was a stormy day and the young prince's had just finished up their lessons. Young Alfred had ran out of the room as soon as they were done laughing and taunting his brother to follow down the halls. Arthur merely shook his head at this and apologized to the teacher chasing after his brother. A few minutes of chasing later he finally caught up to Alfred and glared some suddenly noticing where they were"Alfred! We are not supposed to be down here! This is the elders quarters!" Alfred merely stuck his tongue out and tried to walk into the strange looking room"I know its the elders quarters but haven't you ever wanted to see what its like in here?"He said curiously smiling up at his brother. Arthur merely sighed shaking his head"It doesnt matter rules are rules and we are cur-"He was suddenly cut off when an old looking man walked in the room"Well well this quite the surprise its not every day I get guests"He said chuckling at the two boys expressions. Arthur had a look of pure shock and embarrassment while Alfred was just grinning looking up at the old man."Might I ask who my young visitors are?"Arthur quickly shook himself out of his embarassment and spoke"Ah yes sorry...Im Arthur and this is Alfred.."He said gesturing to the younger one. The old man raised a brow"OH? The young prince's have paid me a visit. This is quite the honor. To what do I owe the pleasure?" Arthur spoke up quickly"Ah no were sorry Alfred here just ran off after our lessons and-"Alfred cut him off"We wanna hear your stories!"He said grinning"Alfred!"Arthur said in a scolding tone"He is the elder hes far to busy to be telling stories to children like us" The old man smiled once more"Quite the contrary I believe I have a story that you both you enjoy quite a bit"He sat down in a chair and gestured for the two as well. When they were all seated he leaned forward resting his head on his hand."Now boys listening closely this legend is closely tied to you and this kingdom" They both looked at him curiously though Alfred showed his curiosity more openly than his brother by asking"What do you mean?" The old man smiled"This tells how your great grandfather saved this kingdom and the great beings that helped him do it. Now sit and listen..."_

 _Long ago when your grandfather was young and the kingdom was just beginning a great evil appeared bringing with it the promise of war and destruction...Your grandfather unsure of what to do went to the elder of the kingdom begging for some way to save his people from this destruction. The elder thought for a moment and finally spoke.."If you wish to save this kingdom the only way to fight off such an evil is with a greater power..."The king hearing that there was some hope asked what this power is the elder was hesitant but told the king"With heavens light the purest way will shine, with the guidence of earth balance will return...and with the shadow of chaos power will be yours...so long as the guardians believe you are worthy you will be able to destroy this evil and save your kingdom.."After hearing that the king went on a quest to find these guardians and find this great power...but one must realize all is never as it seems..he managed to become worthy for two of the guardians in doing so he received their blessing and some of the power he desired but the third found him unworthy and refused to give him the power he so desired...he ended up going back to his kingdom with only a small amount of the power needed but it wasn't enough during the battle with the great evil he was about to be killed until there was a sudden burs of shadow on the guardian who found him unworthy appeared. This being spoke to him telling him that defeating this evil is impossible but there is a way for him to seal it...he asked how and the being held out a book the color of the sky at midnight.."use this and seal me along with it..."Said the guardian the king was hesitant but slowly agreed to seal them away before the guardian was fully sealed they spoke a prophecy just as the book was closing..._

 _"What did the prophecy say!?"Asked Alfred excitedly interrupting the story. Arthur rolled his eyes and looked at his brother scoldingly"Alfred he was just about to say be quiet!"Alfred pouted at that and stuck his tongue out. Arthur looked back up at the old man"Im sorry about that but please continue I have to say I would like to know as well"Arthur said trying to hide how excited he realy was to hear the old man chuckled shaking his head"Its quite alright. The prophecy goes like this..."  
When the sun is blocked out on this fateful day,  
evil will return and with deadly power stay,  
unless the sons of fates design,  
Seek the power of 2 and be worthy  
Of mine..._

 _Hearing the prophecy caused the boys to look at each other curiously and then back at the old man"Is this prophecy actually true?" Alfred asked excited"Because if it is do you think Arthur and I are the sons its talking about?"Arthur rolled his eyes"Of course its not true its just a legend...right?"He asked looking back up at the old man who merely smiled"You never know young prince's the prophecy could very wel be true...but why dont we save this for another time...now I believe it is best for you tow to head to bed"At that statement Alfred pouted and was dragged out by Arthur. When the two left the smile left the old mans lips and he went to a shelf picking up a book the same color of the sky at midnight"The time is coming...I can feel it...and you..you knew those boys would be the ones..."_


End file.
